


Champions and mages

by VTethras



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, Book: The Tale of the Champion - Varric Tethras, Comedy, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras





	

Blood was splattering on the Champions armor and clothes; blood was pumping in his veins. His sharp blade on the staff he fought with cut a deep wound in the dragon’s throat.  
Further away from the battle, was a big pole and tied to that pole was a naked man with strawberry blonde hair with a stubbly jaw. His body was beaten up and blooded. Anders was captured by the dragon’s minions, filthy creatures called Darkspawn. They originally lived in the ass end of the Deep Roads, but even if the fifth Blight was over—they could still be seen on the surface. What happened to Anders clothes though—will forever be a mystery, not even Anders remembers what happened to them. But it didn’t matter now, what mattered is that he was witnessing a battle between life and death!  
“Oh Hawke!” He cried out “Save me, o brave Ser Hawke!” His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at the handsome stud. Oh, Anders couldn’t wait to be saved, carried away as a helpless baby and then get filled with pleasure from the blood covered man and moan so loud the neighbors would wish they weren’t living in the same area as them.  
The dragon yelled out a big cry, so loud it hurt Hawke’s ears. He threw a huge lightning bolt from his staff that hit the dragon right in the eyes. As it cried in agony, it fell down on the ground. It wasn’t dead yet, but close. The Champion walked up to the dragon with heavy steps. He flexed his muscles as his grip of his staff tighten. He flexed his muscles so much that his clothes completely ripped apart. Hawke’s big, muscular and extremely sexy naked body was very visible under the ripped twill. “Do you like the view?” He shouted to Anders with a grin, and started to strike a sexual pose with his staff.  
“Hawke! The dragon!” Anders cried. Hawke looked up as he was humping the staff, the dragon stood up and was about to blow a fire bolt at him. The Champion ran away as quick as he could and the fire bolt hit the ground so close to Hawke he got some flames on his ass. “ANDRASTE’S ASS THAT HURT!” He groaned as he caressed it to see if it wasn’t damaged forever, what would be without his beautiful ass? NOTHING! With rage Hawke charged an even bigger electrical bolt than before, which hit the Dragon hard and greatly damaged it. Then he grabbed his staff with its blade up front and slashed the dragon. As the dragon was paralyzed, he slashed the dragon over and over again. Blood splattered over his naked torso, spiked pauldron and face.  
The dragon was now dead and the Champion kicked the dragon in it's face. “Aint so cocky now, huh?! Don’t mess with the Champion of motherfucking Kirkwall! And NEVER hurt my ass again!” The Champion roared and dried of some sweat and blood of his forehead. He removed his staff from the dragon and let it rest on his shoulders. The remaining sweat on his forehead glistened in the sun. As the stud he was Hawke swooned up to the damsel, untied him and picked Anders up with only one arm.  
“Oh, ser Hawke! You did it! You have slain thy dragon and was not afraid at all! I was sitting here all the time sobbing, oh my love, what if you got slayed yourself?” The damsel cried out and wrapped his arms around Hawke’s shoulders. His tears smudged out with the dragon’s blood. It was actually kind of gross, but the Champion was a sexy stallion, so it was alright.  
“Me? Dying while fighting a dragon? Do you even know me?” He said and gave his damsel a big kiss. Then walked away from the battle grounds, the sun shined brighter than ever before and the sky got this beautiful, pink-peachy color. “If I died, who would fuck you until you got breathless? Varric might be a hunk with a huge junk in his trunks, but nobody can beat me, I'm always raising up the stakes.”

Far away in the distant, one could hear the music of a beautiful Orleasian symphony in a city called Val Royeaux, but the music Anders and Hawke made together in Hightown, was far more beautiful than one could ever imagine.


End file.
